


With a Bang AND a Whimper

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny, Top Castiel, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...porn. Cas/Dean/Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dean was full on whimpering but he was too far gone to care..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bang AND a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my brain dreams about Tumblr, and the imaginary dash says something about Cas/Benny, and then my mind goes to far south places when my alarm goes off.

Dean was full on whimpering but he was too far gone to care. Benny was sitting above Dean's head and had Dean's arms pinned there beneath his. Benny's mouth was currently covering Dean's in a wet, upside-down kiss, swallowing his moans.

Cas was at Dean's pelvis, mouth sucking rhythmically first on one ball, and then the other. Dean's legs were trapped beneath Cas' strong arms. He was held captive by the two men, both working his body in different but equally exquisite ways.

Benny's hands snaked down across Dean's ribs, and his fingers rubbed across Dean's already sensitive nipples. When they plucked and tugged, Dean squirmed, crying out into Benny's mouth again and again.

Cas' lubed fingers had slid inside of Dean and were working to stretch him out, though Dean didn't know how he was going to make it to the moment when Cas would decide he was ready enough to take in Cas' cock.

Cas' mouth finally ended the beautiful torture of Dean's balls and then wide, full lips were sliding wetly down the length of Dean's shaft. Cas glided his mouth along Dean, gently sucking. The only thing keeping Dean from rearing up from the bed in pleasure was the weight of Benny's arms upon him.

As Dean bucked his hips against Cas, thrusting his cock into Cas' willing throat, Benny lifted up from Dean's mouth long enough to adjust his seating. Soon enough, his dick was inside Dean's mouth, mirroring Dean's own thrusts and causing tears to sting at Dean's eyes as he lifted his head trying to take more of Benny in.

They worked at each other like that for several minutes, hard and fast, until, finally, Dean could take no more. He turned his head to the side and cried out, watching Cas' mouth, as his own fingers dug into Benny's legs.

"I'm...I'm gonna come..." he panted before his orgasm exploded within him, before he released it into Cas' open mouth. Tears were streaming down his face by the time Cas finally subsided his tortuous sucking. Benny's cock was still next to Dean's face, now being worked by Benny's own hand.

Cas swallowed down the rest of Dean's orgasm and wiped the corner of his smiling mouth with the hand that wasn't toying with Dean's ass. "Don't let that make you think we're done with you, Dean," he said, his voice sandpaper and his eyes dark with lust.

Dean moaned with desire. Then he heard Benny's dark chuckle somewhere above him. "Not even close," came Benny's Cajun drawl. Then Dean was whimpering again.


End file.
